Make it Stop
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Life. Death. The veil is so thin. What happens when someone pushes you over the edge? Is there a reason? Don't you want to just make it stop? Jelsa hurt/comfort and a little romance. Rated T for depression, suicidal thoughts, and a little swearing. Please read and review this one-shot.


_**Look, it stutters.**_

_Please! Make it stop! _

_**You'll never be **_**anything **_**Elsa!**_

_Please, just stop!_

_**Freak**_

_I'm sorry!  
><em>Elsa woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down her face. That was the conversation with Rapunzel, the mean girl, yesterday and her posse of rich girls. Just because Elsa was a little different, just because she was insecure, just because she was smart, she was an outcast. She wasn't allowed to hang out with the "cool kids". She wasn't anything but…but a freak. One friend was all she had. Her sister, Anna, was at finishing school while Elsa's mom emotionally abused her because her dad left. She just…wanted to make it stop.

. . . . . .X

Jack Frost was her one friend. Yes, the Jack Frost, the handsome, sweet, smart, funny senior was Elsa Winters', a junior's, friend. Impossible, but they had been friends before…the divorce. Jack knew what people did to her, but if he ever brought it up, she' give him the cold shoulder or get angry. He knew people called her ugly, but he didn't see how. She was single handedly the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. But he knew she was hurt. For a few years she never really left her room. Just to see her, he had to climb up to the window. Yeah, it got pretty bad. A few weeks ago, she started to open up again, but she'd only been hurt by everyone. Freak, sick, ugly, Elsa had been called it all. He wanted to help, but she just wouldn't let him.

. . . . . .X

Elsa found a way to make it stop. It wasn't the first time the idea crawled into her mind. It was a drug. Once you thought of it, there was really no way to actually make it stop. She wanted to…but it wouldn't leave with all the hate and anger everyone showed her. She didn't want to die…but she didn't want to live either. Suddenly Jack knocked on her window. She opened it and forced a smile as he crawled in.

"You know there's a door, right?"

"Your mom won't let me in. Besides, I don't want her to know I'm here."

"Why?"

"We need to talk. I know what's been going on at school, and with your mom."

"Jack…"

"Elsa, I won't drop it this time. I know what your mom does and I know what those bitches at school do! I'm not going to sit around and watch you let them hurt you!"

"Why do you care, Jack?! I'm just an accident in this world. I am a glitch. And you know what people do with glitches? They get rid of them and make the world better."

"Elsa, this world would be hell without you!"

"Well, if this is heaven, it can piss off!"

"Elsa, it's not heaven. It might be a nightmare now, and trust me, I know it sucks, and you have way more than I do, but I am in love with you Elsa. I cannot let you let them hurt you."

"You're one of the reasons I can't stay Jack."

"Why?" He asked, taken aback.

"I'm not good enough for you."

. . . . . .X

Elsa promised him that night she wouldn't do it. But promises are easily broken. She killed herself with a pair of scissors, right threw her heart. Her mother walked in on the body with a pair of scissors in her chest. Only a few came to her funeral, but after what happened, everyone she knew came to visit her grave.

Jack was one of the few who received a handwritten letter.

_Jack,_

_I had to throw the old letter away. It was tear-stained. I know that I promised that I wouldn't, but I did anyway. You are one of the reasons. You know why. You are reason number 6._

_Ask around if you want to know the others._

He did ask around. A total of five people received letters.

_Mom,_

_You were always drunk or high and although you never laid a hand on me, what you did was still abuse. It's called mental/emotional abuse. You are reason number 3._

_Look abuse up sometime._

Her mother couldn't believe she was a reason. She…really did love Elsa, but she was just so hurt by the world around her, she started to hurt her daughter. Her mother whispered upon reading the letter, "I'm so sorry, Elsa."

_Rapunzel,_

_You know there's a myth about that name? Or a fairytale, whatever you want to call it. You look like a girl right out of one of those. But you are reason number 2._

_Freak._

Rapunzel gasped. She knew she hurt Elsa…but not to push her over the edge like that…she didn't mean to hurt her…but she did…she couldn't believe she was reason number 2, though. She couldn't help but wonder who number one was…

_Anna,_

_You were never around, and that wasn't your fault, but Mom went mad when they split up. I know you want what's best. You are reason number 3._

_This is what's best._

Anna cried as she read the letter. She was sitting with her mom when she did. Elsa and she were close, but she left. If only Anna stayed…maybe she could have helped…

_Papa,_

_I did it because you always said, "When life gives you lemons!" Today I gave life something…mine. You are reason number 4._

_I hate lemonade._

Her dad read the letter in his humble home 3,000 miles from Elsa's home. Tears stained the paper. He wished he could have done something…but life just handed him lemons…

Nobody knew where the last letter went. Nobody received it, no matter how hard Jack looked. Until, on a crisp autumn day, Jack and Anna were finally cleaning out Elsa's room. It had been a year and they knew that eventually it would have to go. Her clothes still filled the closet; her bed was never made after that last day. If you had to know the person inhabiting that room at first glance, you would guess and average teenage girl.

You could never guess the depression looming in the room.

But as Jack and Anna were cleaning the room, Anna found a letter. It was in an average envelope with one word written on it. Me.

"Jack…look at this."

He took the letter and tore it open.

_Elsa (me),_

_You're reason number 1._

_You know why._

**The End.**


End file.
